Dungeon of Terror (House)
Dungeon of Terror (or The Dungeon of Terror) was the only haunted house that was featured during Fright Nights. The house returned the next year for Halloween Horror Nights II. Both houses appeared in the JAWS Queue. It returned again during Halloween Horror Nights IV, but this time it was located in the Earthquake Queue. History and Location 1991 and 1992 When Universal first opened, one of their biggest, most hyped-up rides were the JAWS ride. When Universal first opened, the shark on the ride would not work, so they ended up using the line for the ride for a haunted house for their new Halloween event called Fright Nights. They decided to call it The Dungeon of Terror and it would be the only haunted house for the event. The house reportedly took six weeks to build. This house was a huge hit, and so they decided to bring it back the following year for Halloween Horror Nights II. Because the JAWS shark still wouldn't work, they put the Dungeon of Terror back into the JAWS Queue. History and Location (1994) The Dungeon of Terror was absent during the 1993 edition of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando (due to the JAWS ride being reopened), but returned during Halloween Horror Nights IV. Because they couldn't use the JAWS Queue for haunted houses anymore, Universal decided to put this house in the large extended queue for the Earthquake attraction, an area that would later become one of the most used areas for haunted houses during Horror Nights. The house was reportedly very different from the original 1991 and 1992 incarnations, but still received positive reviews from guests. The houses would later have a few sequels, starting with Cryptkeeper's Dungeon of Terror in 1995. Description 1991-1992 Watch as a full cast of madmen and monsters wreak havoc and mayhem within the walls of the dungeons dark, dark depths. Description 1994 There is no apparent escape! Are you to become the next victim of the night? Facade The facade looked like the wall of a castle with a caged woman hanging above. On top of the castle were scareactors that would yell at the people that were below them. Walkthrough Due to the house's age, a reliable, detailed walkthrough is not available. However, enough old first-hand accounts exist to get an idea of the experience. The house was designed to take twelve minutes to get through, but in practice the number was closer to five-eight minutes. The walls were bloodied, and the beginning contained a six-foot spider hanging above the guests. After leaving the spider room, the guests would be terrorized by a scareactor portraying a homicidal maniac. One of the scenes had the guests walk on The Rat Lady's glass coffin, with the Lady scratching at the glass and screaming for help. Another room had pliable walls closing in enough to touch the guests, making them feel like they were being crushed. The corridor started to tighten as scareactors could be seen near the walls. At one point, there is a room where a man gets hanged behind a chainlink fence. In another, a person inside of a coffin reaches out and asked the guests to let them out. One of the scareactors would also dump slime on guests. Guests at one point, also walked in a bridge above water, where Gill-Man would pop out in the water. Doors would also randomly shut in guests faces while they were walking through. The finale featured strobe lights and scareactors in the walls reaching out towards guests. Some movie monsters were also included in this house, like Chucky, Dracula, Hannibal Lecter, a Xenomorph, and a Predator. From the house layout, the rooms seems to be in this order: *Entry *Lobby *Executioner *Jack the Ripper *Unknown *Graveyard *Unknown *Unknown *Dungeon *Finale The 1992 version of the house seemed to be longer with a few added props and scenes. It also was a lot safer as doors did not shut in your face and the room with the walls closing in was gone. The 1994 version of the house seems to have been mostly unchanged. However, The Rat Lady was moved from the floor and a new character called "The Snake Master" (a man holding two boa constrictors) appeared in the house. Pictures DOT 1991 Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for The Dungeon of Terror. DOT COncept Book.png The Dungeon of Terror 3.jpg|Another picture of The Dungeon of Terror facade. The Dungeon of Terror 2.jpg The Dungeon of Terror 1.jpg Rat Lady 1991.jpg|A picture of The Rat Lady that appeared in the 1991 house. Trivia * The house in 1991 was the debut appearance of The Rat Lady. * This house was the first house in the history of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando and was the first house located in the JAWS Queue and the Earthquake Queue. This was also the first original house. * It has been reported that because of the lack of air conditioning in the house, the scareactors latex makeup would melt and make the scareactors look even more horrifying. * This house contained several elements that would later be phased out as Halloween Horror Nights evolved. ** As mentioned above, one of the areas contained a plexiglass floor. ** Doors would randomly shut in guests' faces. sources Dr Jimmy Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Jaws Queue Category:Earthquake/Disaster Queue Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Fright Nights